class_t1t5fandomcom-20200214-history
Denise/History
In School Series videos 12 Types of Students Before Exams In this video, Denise is the “Well-Prepared Student”. Her seatmate asks what are all those things on her table. Denise replies that they are her notes and that she likes to use colors because they help her remember things better and it’s also fun and pretty. She says she loves studying. Her seatmate says that after she looks at Denise’s notes she thinks she’s going to fail, and snatches Denise’s notebook. Then, Denise’s seatmate (the “unprepared student”) asks her if they can test each other and Denise agrees. She asks the girl what the process of photosynthesis is. The seatmate has a hard time answering and angrily says she hates herself because she can’t remember anything. Much later in the video, Denise passes by a group of students who are panicking and procrastinating because they didn’t study for the exams which are in a few hours (“the last-minute students”). They call her name and ask her if she studied the whole night as well. Denise says that she didn’t study much the whole night, and all of them are relieved. JianHso says that if Denise didn’t study, then his group is safe. Denise continues and says that she didn’t study much last night because she’s been paying attention and taking notes since the start of the school year. She says there’s so much content that it’s impossible to cram it all in the last minute, and skips away, leaving the others to panic. When the students are coming up with a master plan to cheat during the exam, Denise is instructed by Danial Ron to hold up her answers for the whole class to see while the teacher is not looking so that the class will pass “with flying colors”. After the plan is explained, Denise is seen clapping along with the other students. She is also seen practicing the plan with the others. 12 Types of Students During Exams Denise appears first in the video as the “top student”. She is seen answering her test and asking Madam Soot Beng for another sheet of paper. Madam Soot Beng tells her that the exam hasn’t started yet, and she’s shown to be all alone in the classroom. Denise replies that she’s just practicing. Madam Soot Beng calls her a strange child. Denise’s popularity is shown when Nicole approaches her while finding a person whom she can copy answers from. Before Nicole gets to her desk, Cherylene appears and greets Denise. Then, another girl pushes Cherylene away and asks if Denise has a new sunflower. Cherylene tells Denise that her hair is so nice and asks if she curled it. The random girl asks if Denise has a new notebook and Cherylene tells Denise that her doodles are so cute. Both girls fawn over Denise and ask her to teach them how to draw. Nicole is annoyed and stares from the back. Madam Soot Beng says that Class T1T5 is the worst class ever, except for Denise somehow. 13 Types of Students After Exams Category:Denise